


Tooth And Nail

by Little_Kinky



Category: RimWorld (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Kijin Race, Pack Dynamics, Pets, Starvation, Survival, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kinky/pseuds/Little_Kinky
Summary: Their god had forsaken them.Their village was razed, the last pup burned alive and the pack leader's head paraded on a pike as the humans murdered them one by one.Their princess was enslaved, then shot in the head and left to die. Their last warrior's throat was slit, her sister gutted.A new god has found the remains.Maybe if they pass her challenges, they'll be able to breath again.____________Based on a Merciless Ironman playthrough with the Kijin race and a few other mods. Ther characters and their pets were Prepared Carefully, along with a few items and supplies. Otherwise, this is their story.





	Tooth And Nail

**Day 1**

I am starting this journal to keep our story alive. Whether we die tomorrow, or prosper for a thousand years, we will not be forgotten.

Weeks- no, months ago, we finally found the Princess… We thought she was dead.

Again.

The first was when we had initially lost her. The third day of fighting. I was young. _Am _young. But my arrows flew as well as any other. 

Us warriors could not keep the raiders at bay. They beheaded the pack leader in the center of our village amidst the chaos, and stole away the Princess and her mother. The snow was stained crimson for kilometers.

We gathered who we could, and took to the trees. Hunting parties tore our group apart. A human ran his blade across my throat and left me to die. I remain, still. I was forced to flee, alone, with my sister. She still bears scars from our escape, as well.

Eventually, more than one year of foraging and moving to survive, the gods brought us to a dumping grounds. A mass grave, iced over.

A pup, naked save for a human backpack, was howling and screaming over the body of a friend. As we approached, she aimed a human weapon at us, unflinching through her tears.

I would recognize her anywhere. Glue, they called her- a fitting name for the girl who never left the Princess's side.

The recognition was instant. She pulled us to the dead girl, dropping to her knees in the snow and begging us to do something- anything, to save her.

It was the Princess. 

Naked, with clean, red scars crossing over her torso, and a bleeding hole in the side of her head. 

For all appearances, a corpse. Executed. 

I am no doctor. None of us are. Between myself and my sister, we have licked our fair share of grave wounds, but in that moment, I could see no day breaking on this darkness.

For the sake of Glue and my sister, I carried our Princess to shelter, staunching the bleeding and giving her what little medicine we had managed to make. 

For days, we saw no improvement. I feared our pack truly was lost. Jess and I shared the watch, guarding the shallow cave that kept the wind at bay, tending the fire that warmed Glue's blue skin. The girl did not leave our Princess's side.

Finally, the gods smiled again, and with their mercy and our Highness's strength, she awoke. Confused, hungry, traumatized. Alive. 

We have built a small, proper wooden shelter outside the cave. The Princess has recovered. She can walk, and can speak. She remembers all that has happened. I regret I cannot take some of those memories away.

Glue's backpack held more human weapons. We must adapt. We have very little summer left. There is a human outpost nearby.

By my honor, nothing will harm these girls. 

We will rebuild our pack.

We will kill the brutes responsible for this savagery.

Kelsey "Maiden" Hokka

**Author's Note:**

> "L-K! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!? FINISH YOUR OTHER STORY!"
> 
> I finally have time to write just for fun, damn it, and I'm going to!


End file.
